If we can't return home
by Mitsudani
Summary: En un planeta extraño y peligroso el SG1 se separa. Daniel se lastima una pierna y Jack debe cuidar de él. Por la noche, la excusa de “tal vez no volver a casa” les hace mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.


IF WE CAN'T RETURN HOME A Stargate SG-1 fic by Mit-chan 

_Jack x Daniel_

Eran demasiados Jaffa como para que apenas el SG-1 pudiera hacerles frente. Ya no era una sorpresa que los Goa'ulds se aparecieran en aquel remoto lugar del universo al mismo tiempo que ellos, buscando nuevas tecnologías y conocimientos, con el deseo de someter pueblos enteros. Pero de todas formas su presencia los tomó desprevenidos.

¿Por qué serían tantos Jaffa? ¿Acaso sería aquel planeta mucho más peligroso de lo que el SG-1 había pensado? El coronel Jack O'Neill estaba demasiado concentrado en salir de la vista del enemigo como para pensar detenidamente en aquella perturbadora posibilidad.

Había perdido por completo de vista a Teal'c y a la capitán Carter. El terreno era sumamente escabroso, lleno de desniveles y árboles y malezas por doquier. Parecía una selva del planeta Tierra, pero su vegetación era demasiado extraña como para comparar el terreno de esa forma, aunque también se parecía en el hecho de que muy pocos rayos de luz lograban traspasar la espesa capa de follaje.

Enseguida divisó al doctor Daniel Jackson corriendo un par de metros delante suyo, pero cuando estuvo casi a su par oyó un veloz zumbido: un arma Goa'uld había sido disparada justo en su dirección. El coronel sólo atinó a lanzarse sobre Daniel, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y cayendo los dos al áspero suelo. Luego se escuchó un chillido, como el de algún raro animal y pasos, decenas de pasos de guerreros Jaffa. Después, sólo sus voces hablando su idioma.

- Ya se están alejando. – susurró Jack agudizando el oído. Parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba aplastando a Daniel, aunque Daniel estaba aplastando sus manos porque estaban debajo de su pecho. – Tu corazón late muy rápido y estás temblando demasiado. – le dijo de repente - ¿Siempre te pones así en una situación como ésta? No lo había notado... -

Daniel volteó su cabeza tratando de ponerse de pie y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Jack. – Si me dejas levantarme tal vez pueda responderte. – dijo con una sonrisa un poco irónica.

Ambos se pusieron de pie con algo de dificultad. El terreno era simplemente el peor que jamás hayan pisado.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Yo no tengo entrenamiento militar como tú o la capitán Carter, Jack. – dijo Daniel acomodando sus anteojos. – Ni tampoco soy un... guerrero como Teal'c. Me pondré un poco nervioso, pero para ser un antropólogo soy bastante bueno disparando armas... -

- Oh, vamos, ¿dónde está tu látigo, Indiana Jones? A veces simplemente olvido que eres un civil... – Jack se sentó cerca de un pequeño declive. – Entonces tal vez puedas decirme qué rayos acaba de pasar... -

- Logré escuchar lo que decían esos goa'ulds. No sé que estarán buscando exactamente en este planeta tan hostil, pero al menos ese disparo no iba dirigido hacia nosotros. Mataron a una criatura autóctona. Supongo que oíste el chillido. -

- Si se deshicieron de esa criatura seguramente la consideraron peligrosa... Lo que significa que ahora tenemos dos grandes problemas... -

- Tres si tenemos en cuenta que nos alejamos demasiado de la Puerta a las Estrellas... -

El coronel O'Neill dio un suspiro exasperante: - Cuatro, tampoco sabemos dónde están Teal'c y la capitán Carter... ¡¿Qué diablos tiene la atmósfera de esta maldito planeta que los comunicadores no funcionan! –

Daniel también dio un suspiro y se agachó cerca de su colega. – Gracias, Jack. En verdad gracias por... protegerme... –

- Oh, no fue nada. – respondió él moviendo una mano en el aire como para quitarle importancia al asunto. – Ya sabes que no podríamos estar sin ti. -

El doctor Jackson sonrió. Conocía bien la personalidad del coronel O'Neill como para darse cuenta que había un poco de ironía en la frase y creer que era cien por ciento sincero. Se puso de pie y miró hacia arriba. – Creo que ya está anocheciendo. – Dio un paso y de repente resbaló.

Jack se levantó deprisa y vio a Daniel rodando cuesta abajo. El pequeño declive resultó ser una pendiente mucho más grande y el terreno mucho más engañoso y resbaladizo de lo que pensaban. Oyó a Daniel gritar un par de veces y enseguida comenzó a bajar por la pendiente, deslizándose con cuidado lo más rápido que pudo. Casi estaba llegando abajo cuando Daniel empezó a gritar con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? – Jack notó que además de algunos raspones en la cara y que había perdido sus anteojos, Daniel tenía sólo una herida en el muslo derecho. – Trata de guardar silencio, Daniel, recuerda que los Jaffa pasaron cerca de aquí hace apenas minutos. -

- ¡Diablos, Jack! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo demonios...! -

- ¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! – El coronel O'Neill volvió a agudizar el oído. ¿Eran las voces de los Jaffa o el sonido de sus pasos? ¿Serían Teal'c y la capitán Carter o alguna criatura del planeta? Los gritos de Daniel no le permitían darse cuenta. Si seguía gritando, fuera quien fuera, los descubrirían. - ¡Daniel, tienes que callarte! -

- ¡Maldita sea, Jack! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Con qué...! ¡Diablos! ¡No sé por qué me duele tant...! -

La mano de Jack tapándole la boca con gran fuerza lo calló por completo. En el silencio se oyeron decenas de pasos, pero muy lejanos.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. – dijo Jack suavemente. Estaba sentado entre la exuberante maleza, con la nuca de Daniel pegada a su pecho.

Sin importarle lo demás, Daniel forcejeaba para liberarse, pero lo era imposible luchar contra un militar tan bien preparado como el coronel O'Neill. No entendía por qué la herida le causaba tanto dolor. ¿Acaso habría sido causa de alguna roca o rama de un árbol muy extraños? Desde luego el dolor le era tal que ni lo dejaba pensar en eso. Trató de quitar con sus propias manos la mano con la que su colega lo acallaba, pero fue en vano.

Cuando Daniel soltó su muñeca derecha, Jack notó que la manga de su uniforme estaba muy manchada de sangre. Provenía de las manos de Daniel, que había llevado sus manos a la herida, minutos antes.

Jack vio que su amigo seguía sangrando, pero no lo soltó. – Aguanta un poco más. – Pero cuando notó que los ojos de Daniel se inundaban de lágrimas lo liberó de inmediato. – Perdóname... en verdad... Yo sólo... – Dijo esas palabras como si ni él mismo entendiera la razón de su accionar.

- ¡Dios Santo, Jack, me duele mucho! – gritó Daniel pareciendo no haber escuchado sus disculpas.

- Aguanta. – El coronel O'Neill apoyó la cabeza de Daniel con delicadeza sobre el escabroso suelo y se puso de pie. Se quitó la enorme mochila negra que llevaba a sus espaldas y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Ahora si que lamentarás que Sam no esté con nosotros. -

A pesar de la broma Jack hizo un buen vendaje (que nada tenía que envidiarle a uno de la capitán Carter) y al menos Daniel dejó de sangrar. Luego prendió su linterna; ya estaba completamente oscuro.

- Trata de descansar un poco, si es que puedo pedirte una cosa así en un lugar como éste. Yo armaré la tienda. -

Y a partir de ese momento no se hablaron en casi media hora. Tratando de alejar su dolor Daniel pensó en que se sentía muy bien que Jack se preocupara y cuidara tanto de él, tal vez porque él mismo siempre se había preocupado mucho por Jack. De cualquier forma, como lo hacía siempre, se obligó a no reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, sean cuales fuesen.

- Bien, todo listo. – Jack se sacudió las manos, se acercó a Daniel y lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo a la tienda. – Ya instalé el perímetro de alarmas. – le dijo mientras caminaba con sumo cuidado. – Pero de todas formas haré guardia. -

- ¿Estás loco? – Daniel quiso encontrar su rostro pero estaba demasiado oscuro y encima no tenía sus anteojos. – No puedes pasar toda la noche sin dormir, tienes que descansar. -

- _Tú_ tienes que descansar. -

- Harías esto por cualquiera de nosotros... ¿verdad? – En la luz de la tienda Daniel ya pudo ver a Jack mientras lo recostaba suavemente sobre una bolsa de dormir.

- Vamos, sabes bien que lo haría sólo por ti, pequeño Danny. – dijo Jack volteando su rostro por un momento.

- ¿Quieres dejar de bromear aunque sea por un instante? – le dijo Daniel enojado, tratando de apoyarse en sus antebrazos para echarle un vistazo a su herida. Estaba seguro de que si hubiese visto el rostro de Jack estría sonriendo con ironía.

- Aquí tienes, los encontré afuera. – Jack se agachó a su lado y le colocó sus milagrosamente intactos anteojos. – Ahora déjame ver mejor tu herida. -

Daniel se quitó el chaleco él solo, pero Jack tuvo que ayudarlo a quitarse el portador de armas que llevaba ajustado a su muslo derecho, justo debajo de su herida, y su mameluco. Jack miró por un instante el pequeño y ajustado boxer que llevaba su colega pero enseguida comenzó a sacarle la venda.

- Calvin Klein, ¿eh? – dijo Jack sonriendo. – Te ves muy... sensual. – Y asintió con la cabeza como para ponerle más énfasis al adjetivo.

- No es gracioso, Jack. – Daniel se sonrojó levemente. – Ya deja de ser irónico de una buena vez, ¿quieres? -

- No estoy siendo irónico ahora. – Jack ya estaba limpiándole la herida.

Daniel comenzaba a ponerse risueño. - ¿Entonces tu comentario sólo fue... objetivo?... ¡OUCH! ¡Ten cuidado! –

- Discúlpame, ya casi termino. – Jack rodeaba la pierna de su compañero con una nueva venda. – Espero que esto sea suficiente. -

Dando un suspiro de cansancio Daniel dejó caer su cabeza sobre la blanda almohada. Pensó por un instante: sí, Jack se preocuparía así por cualquiera de sus amigos... ¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentir desilusionado? _"No, no" _pensó _"Quítatelo de la cabeza"_.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en que tal vez alguna de estas veces no volvamos a casa? – dijo Jack sin moverse de su lado. – No quisiera morir sin antes realizar mis fantasías sexuales. -

- Oh, tú no eres tan pesimista, Jack. – Pero en un instante Daniel reaccionó, apoyándose bruscamente sobre sus antebrazos otra vez. ¿El coronel O'Neill estaba siendo irónico de nuevo? – Espera un momento, dijiste.. ¿tus fantasías sexuales? -

- Tienes razón, yo no soy así de pesimista, sólo estaba dando una excusa. – dijo Jack sonriendo ampliamente. – La verdad es que una de mis fantasías es... hacerlo con un hombre. -

Daniel se rió un momento, tomándoselo como una broma. - ¿Y cuál es otra de tus fantasías? ¿Participar de una orgía? –

- No, claro que no. – Jack miró a su colega a los ojos. – Otra es... hacerlo con un antropólogo. -

- ¡¿Qué...! – Daniel no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el coronel O'Neill se puso encima suyo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. No podía entender cómo la situación se había precipitado de semejante manera, pero... ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre había soñado y nunca había admitido a su conciencia? Por otra parte, Jack había sido irónico toda su vida y no podía creer que había sido sincero en todo lo que había dicho antes.

- Una tercera fantasía... – continuó Jack deslizando su mano a la oreja de Daniel. - ...es hacerlo con un experto en idiomas. – Jack rozó con sus labios los de su colega. – Cuarta, hacerlo con alguien que sea antropólogo y experto en idiomas al mismo tiempo. -

El doctor Jackson comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Ya no podía negar que Jack lo estaba excitando.

- Y quinta... hacerlo contigo. – El coronel O'Neill se acercó más, pero la voz de Daniel lo interrumpió.

- ¿Estás tratando de decir que quieres hacerme el amor cinco veces? ¿Ahora? -

Jack sonrió: - _Al menos_ cinco veces. – Y por fin besó profundamente a Daniel, quien correspondió el beso y lo abrazó. Sin embargo, Jack vio un dejo de tristeza y tal vez culpa en los ojos de Daniel una vez que el beso terminó. – Oh, no me lo digas... piensas en... –

- Tú estás divorciado, Jack. – lo interrumpió Daniel. – Pero yo... – Desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

- Recuerdo algo que dijiste una vez, algo así como que algunos sentimientos simplemente no pueden explicarse, ¿lo recuerdas? – Jack acarició la mejilla izquierda de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos. – Daniel, ¿qué sientes por mí? -

- No lo sé... yo nunca... quise pensarlo detenidamente... porque... -

Jack se le acercó más, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada. - ¿Te agradó que te abrazara? ¿Qué te besara? ¿Te agrado que me preocupara por ti y que te protegiera? ¿Qué esté tan cerca de ti, como ahora? –

Daniel sabía que era tiempo de ser sincero con su corazón de una vez por todas. – Sí. –

- Cuando Sam leyó parte de tu diario en voz alta aquella vez que creímos que habías muerto... -

- Sí, Jack. – Daniel lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho. – Tu nombre está casi en cada párrafo. Se repite mucho más que el de Sha're. Tal vez no diga mucho sobre lo que siento, pero... simplemente no puedo alejarte de mis pensamientos. -

- Entonces... ¿no te arrepentirás si...? -

Daniel se quitó sus gafas y le dirigió a Jack una mirada traviesa: - Si no volvemos a casa, Jack, tal vez te gustaría saber que tengo un doctorado en Antropología y que puedo hablar casi veinte idiomas. ¿Tú crees que podría... ayudarte? –

Jack comenzó a quitarse las botas mientras le sonreía: - No tengo ninguna duda. –

OWARI

En el capítulo "Thor's Hammer", de la primera temporada. ¿Cómo se enteró Jack de lo que Daniel dijo si no estaba presente? Bueno... em... digamos que Sam se lo contó U

POR: Mitsudani / Enero 2005

Stargate SG-1 © MGM


End file.
